The Beautiful Waves
by Daphine Zobar
Summary: Do you try to tame the man you love? Or do you surrender him to the sea?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Beautiful Waves**

**Author: Mistress Daphine Zobar**

**Rating: umm… let's say T for now.**

**Author's Notes: Just remember, I own nothing!**

It seemed as if she could never get him out of her mind. His hair, those beads, his drunken, lustful eyes… everything about him, from the way he moved, to the way he spoke, even the way he drank his rum, she could never forget.

Which is why, when saw those black sails looming in the distance of her hometown of Porte Fina, she saw a once-in-a lifetime chance to try and snag the man of her dreams.

_Captain Jack Sparrow,_ she thought as she walked down the steps of her house and into the center of town.

_This time, I'll not let you go._

OoooO

The town of Porte Fina was a well-to-do place. Although it was registered with the British Empire, it was still allowed freedom of self-government. That was because it was out of the way, so no real expense was spared for its well-being. That made it easy for pirates to do their business, whether it be trade or thievery, without much of hitch. But because it was so successful at helping pirates restock on supplies, there was more honest trade than thievery going on.

Which was exactly why the _Black Pearl_ was making its way towards its tiny port. After a recent struggle with Norrington and his men, the _Pearl_ suffered some serious battle wounds and needed to be repaired before going on any other long trips. Some people were lost, supplies were at a minimum, and, most importantly, there was no more rum.

As Gibbs looked out towards the beachfront, he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"Captain," he said, his eyes keeping their steady gaze. "Looks like we're to be docking sooner than we thought."

"Aye," answered Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked towards the port, turned around, and sauntered back to his cabin, a small smile on his face.

OoooO

Oo what'll happen? Can't wait to find out either! Haha. Comments are welcomed and graciously accepted.

Mistress Daphine


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beautiful Waves**

**Author: Mistress Daphine Zobar**

**Rating: "T"PG13 for language? Haha I don't know yet.**

**Pairings: Jack Sparrow/OC**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything. Not even the computer I use to type this. ;(**

It was mid-afternoon by the time the _Black Pearl_ reached the docks of Porte Fina. As the rest of the crew went about fastening the ship to one of the posts, Jack walked off in the direction of the town.

"Ay, where do you suppose he's off to?" Gibbs asked Cotton.

"Awrk! Hide ye gold," Cotton's parrot answered.

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and continued giving out orders.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

Jack sauntered through the town, glancing every now and again at the different stalls that littered the streets. As he approached the fountain at the center of town, he stopped to look at his reflection in the mirror. His face was dirty as always, the kohl around his eyes darker than ever. He had acquired a new scar since the last time he had been here: a scar that ran from the center of his collarbone to his left breast, just below his heart.

_Still as ravishing as ever, ey, ol' Jack?_ He thought to himself, a bemused smile on his face.

"Hope she'll be glad to see me again," he said, the smile turning into a slight frown. He knew how long it had been since the last time they had met, and he didn't know how much had changed between them.

"Well, one thing's fo' certain," he proclaimed as he stopped in front of the fountain. Sitting down at the fountain's edge, he lifted his hand and began to play with his mustache.

"Dear lil' Meileine," he whispered to no one. "Wherever could you be?"

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

Meileine left the house and headed towards the center of town, but not before taking one last look at the ship. She knew she missed sailing with the crew of the _Pearl_, but most of all she missed sailing with Jack. Hopefully, if she caught Jack, she could convince him to take her back with him. She knew why she left; they all knew why she left.

"Jack," she sighed as she bounded along the dirt road.

_This time, I'll not let you go._

_…………Flashback…………_

"And what do ye take me fo', eh? A pirate?" Meileine asked as she leaned against the back wall of _The Faithful Bride_ in Tortuga.

The man she was talking to took another swig of his rum before making his way over to where she stood.

"No, not really, no," he said, putting his sword away. For a second, he had a puzzled looked on his face, but then it turned into a look of amusement. "I'd just figure you to be, like any of the ladies here, a damsel in need of me saving." He looked down at the unconscious man, a bruise forming on his neck. He smirked and looked back at her.

"And who, pray tell, may ye be?"

She smiled. "Meileine. And no worries, I'm in no distress whatsoever." She looked down at the unconscious man, then back at her "savior". "And who might YOU be, dear _sire_?"

Smiling, the man set down his bottle of rum, removed his tricore from his head, and sauntered over to Meileine. "I'm surprised," he said, putting his hat back on. He then placed his hands on the wall on either side of Meileine's face. He leaned in, and she could smell the rum coming from every pore on his face.

"Ye don't know me, love?" he smiled as he looked drunkedly at her.

She stared him back. "Sorry, can't say that I recognize so handsome a face." She chuckled.

_If this guy thinks he's going to get anything offa me, I'll give 'im somein' to get off of. Like my sword…._

He chuckled back. "Why, dear missie, I'm the famous Captain Jack Sparrow."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

When I wrote the first draft of this, I really didn't know what kind of character I wanted Meileine to be. She developed into two different people, and I made two different drafts because of that. This is the second draft, the one where she is more subdued of a character. I guess I felt pressured by the title and the summary to make this more of a romance/drama than a romance/adventure. Because that's what I had wanted in the beginning, when the story hadn't even developed. What'll probably happy is that I'm going to finish this story, then do it again with her as a stronger, more independent, but hopefully not less in love, character.

Please comment! I'd really appreciate it.

Mistress Daphine


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beautiful Waves**

**Author: Mistress Daphine Zobar**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Jack Sparrow/OC**

**I own nothing.**

_…………Continue Flashback…………_

"Jack Sparrow, eh?" Meileine asked, carefully studying the man's features. It wasn't hard; his face was probably about four inches away from hers. It was nighttime in Tortuga, but luckily all the lampposts around them were lit. She could see the gold tints in his teeth and the dull fire in his eyes.

She _did_ know who this man was. _The infamous Jack Sparrow, helping lil' ol' me?_ He was a famed pirate, and that intimidated her somewhat. She hadn't dealt with _real_ pirates before.

_But if this is a real pirate, maybe they're not so bad._

"Aye, love," Jack answered, his face dangerously close to hers. "And since you must obviously know my profession, I must admit to be a bit on the unknown side as to what you do for a living." He smiled.

She heard his words, but couldn't focus too well on them. She seemed hypnotized. All she could do was stare at him, trying to keep a stoic face.

_Must be the rum,_ she thought. _That's all. Not used to so much going up my nostrils._

But it wasn't only rum she could smell. She could also smell the ocean and the exotic spices of India. It wasn't often she met a man who smelled so complex. _But when do I spend time smelling strange men? Yes, he is strange. But a good strange._

She straightened herself, causing Jack to step back. She adjusted her boots, hoping to get the smell and sight of the captain out of her head. Keeping her back to the captain, she replied, "I'm a thief, Captain Sparrow. I specialize in stealing from others who I think probably don't need all of what they have." With that, she walked over to the man they had beaten to a pulp. Carefully, she checked and, when she found what she was looking for, took a small bag of gold from him, along with a rolled up piece of paper. She put the gold into a pocket of her trousers and the map between her belt and her blouse. She turned back to the captain.

"I suppose I should thank ye then, for helpin' me with this here brute. I had wanted to confront him for a while, but he seemed to almost get the better of me 'til you showed up."

"Aye, ye're welcome," Jack responded. "Ye call yerself a thief, now what difference is that from a pirate?" There was a smile on his face as she looked puzzled for a second, then smiled.

"I think," she said, "there are a load of differences. First off, I don't run with a crew alongside me. I'm used 'ta working along." She held her hands up, indicating her present situation. "Secondly, I ain't never really interacted with me victims. I jus' take what I want or need, and then I'm off on me way."

Jack Sparrow nodded to himself, absorbing the information. "And what makes this here gentleman so special that ye go off and almost get yer pretty lil' face cut up?" Meileine touched the gash on her neck. It wasn't that bad of a wound, but it had rattled her.

"Well, Mr. Sparrow, if you allow me to join yer crew, I think we can both answer that question." She knew she wouldn't be able to get what was on that map without help. And it seemed that this pirate would be willing to have one more character on board.

Jack looked her up and down. After about a minute of silence, he smiled. "Aye, you'll do, lass. Welcome to the _Black Pearl_."

_…………End Flashback…………_

By the time her memory finished itself in her head, Meileine was at the outskirts of town. She entered the town, her eyes on the search. Being a thief, she knew what to look for. It wasn't long until she saw it: the red bandanna, the long hair, the awkward stance. It was him alright. She giggled. As stealthily as she could in a dress, she sneaked until she was at the other side of the fountain. She hid opposite him, his back towards her. The water obscured her vision of him, and when she sauntered over to where he stood, she saw no one there. Puzzled, she turned around. And there he was: Captain Jack Sparrow himself.

"Now what's a mistress thief like yerself doin' letting herself get surprised?" Jack asked, the classic smile on his face.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

I had to keep reminding myself to let Meileine feel emotion. In the other version, she is very mysterious, very independent. But this Meileine allows herself to feel more easily. Her being a thief I credit to Nami from _One Piece_. If you've never seen/read it before, PLEASE don't watch the 4Kids version. It's too butchered up to be any good.

Please comment! I'd really appreciate it.

Mistress Daphine


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beautiful Waves**

**Author: Mistress Daphine Zobar**

**Rating: Teen, PG-13**

**Remember, I own nothing.**

"Jack!" Meileine squealed, with a bit a bit of hesitance in her voice. She knew he was right: she had let herself fall victim to a surprise attack.

_But just this eensy once,_ she countered in her head._ It's all Jack's fault for getting me to lower me guard like that_. Had they really been on an adventure of any sort, she knew she wouldn't have let something like that happen to her. She looked up at him.

He hadn't changed much since their last encounter together. He looked a shade darker than before, and had added a few more beads to his still-mussed hair. The only thing that really caught her eye was the scar that ran along his chest. She didn't linger on it, though, knowing that question could be asked on another day. Instead she let herself gaze into his eyes.

_Looks to me like he ain't been doin' much since we were last together,_ she thought. _But he's still as handsome as ever._

Jack took the same moment to look Meileine over. The first thing he noticed was that she was wearing a simple, yet somehow elegant, cream-colored dress that covered most of her tan skin.

He frowned. _Didn't think she be the one to be wearin' dresses all and about,_ he thought. The Meileine he knew didn't wear dresses unless she was in disguise. And for all he knew, she wasn't going to be stealing anything from anyone right now.

So instead of worrying about that, he focused on the rest of her. She still had her hair nice and short, only down to her shoulder blades. He smiled as he remembered the reason why she insisted on keeping her hair short. Her eyes were still as livid as ever; they needed to be, if she was going to be good at stealing.

The only thing that seemed different about her (besides the dress) was a silver necklace that ran around her neck and ended between her collarbones. On it was a silver, embroidery-style heart with an amethyst gem in the middle. He'd have to ask about that later.

"Sorry," she said, breaking both of their thoughts. She looked past Jack and at the cantina behind him, smiled, and looked back at the captain. "It's prolly 'cuz I ain't been on a _real_ mission in a long time, _Captain_. She gave him a bemused look.

_Goodness,_ she thought. _How much I missed 'im._

He looked back at her with an equally jolly look on his face.

_So, lil' Mei needs an adventure, eh? This is me lucky day._

"Well, then, luv, this seems to be your lucky day." And with that, he put his right arm around her waist. This didn't catch her by surprise; she knew how Jack Sparrow handled women. She just hoped that she would get the chance to be the only woman in Jack's life. And if not, at least the main one.

Jack took them a few steps to the left of the fountain, and then stopped. He looked to his left, then over Meilene's shoulder to her right. He frowned. Meileine followed his gaze, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Dreadfully sorry, dear," he murmured, his lips tantalizingly close to her ear. "This be yer town, not mine. Where do ye recommend we go to celebrate our lil' reunion?"

Meileine thought for a moment. "Well," she began, "there's real good cantina that I ain't been to in a--"

"Well, 'en, what are we doin' talkin' 'ere in the hot sun fo? Let's go!" Jack interrupted, a goofy grin on his face. Taking his arm off from around her waist and placing it in front of her, he said with mock-chivalry, "Lead the way, m'lady."

Smiling, Meileine sighed and placed her left arm around his outstretched right arm. Together they walked back to the fountain and to the cantina she had spied earlier.

_And here's me opportune moment,_ she thought to herself. _Soon, we'll be together again. But this time, Jack, you'll truly see me feelings for ye. That I still am in love with ye, Jack Sparrow, and want nothing more than to go on adventures with ye for all eternity._

She smiled to herself. Jack looked back at her, and then looked back at the path they were taking to the cantina.

_An' here'll be me opportune moment,_ was his only thought as they entered the cantina through its wooden doors, still arm-in-arm.

Both had the same thought as they sat down at a table overlooking the surrounding forests, towards the end of the cantina:

_I have you in me clutches now, love. There's no turning back from me, not until I get what I want._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

I think Meileine is a little more romantic in this chapter than in the others, which means that things are running along well, story-wise. I don't want them dawdling too much before they go on their "adventure of a lifetime"! Please be patient!

It's obvious that she does have feelings for him and that she wants a relationship between them. But what's on Jack's mind, you may be thinking. Love? Treasure? Does he share the same feelings towards her? Slowly but surely the story will catch up to its description.

Thank you to my reviewers, the generous two of you: The-Pirate-Lass and city-seagull. And let them be an inspiration to all of you to read and comment!

Mistress Daphine


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beautiful Waves**

**Author: Mistress Daphine Zobar**

**Rating: Teen**

**Remember, I own nothing.**

"Well, love, I might as well get to the point," Jack Sparrow said, taking a swig of his rum. Meileine looked up from the rum she was sipping. She liked rum as much as the next person, but she couldn't hold her liquor as well as the next person. This was why she was sipping and not chugging away.

"Hmm?" was all she could say. She honestly didn't know what he was about to say. In her heart, she was hoping that whatever he had to say would involve them being together again. But she couldn't see why he would want her back again. It wasn't that she left the ship in a fit or a fist-fight. But she couldn't see why he would _need_ her. She thought he had made that clear a long time ago.

"_Don't worry, love," he said. "If ye intend to leave, then I won't have any more use for ye now will I?"_

Unless…

"Ye know as well as I do that, being the great pirate that I am, I've always felt a need to go after the greatest treasures that lay scattered all over the world." He opened his arms for emphasis. Smiling, he took another drink from his mug. "And this time, I've me sights set on a treasure that's fit for a king. Savvy?" Meileine nodded. "And in order to get me hands on that treasure, I'll be needin' the help of one VERY special person: me favorite lil' thief." He leaned towards her and gave her his classic, toothy grin. "What do ye say, then?"

Meileine had stopped pretending to pay attention to what was on the table by the time Jack spoke his last sentence. All she could do was stare at him and try to keep a straight face. She tried to analyze what he had just told her with both her mind and her heart.

_I should be glad he'll be wantin' me to join him. Even if it's for another of his treasure hunts. But that's what makes him a pirate. That's what makes 'im "Captain" Jack Sparrow. He loves the sea and he loves treasure. An' besides, I haven't gotten a proper chance to be usin' me skills in a while. But why me? Why a thief?_ She decided she would ask him. Knowing the captain, he was prone to getting himself and those he worked with in a lot of strange trouble.

"But why me? Why a thief?" She took another sip of her rum.

Jack sat back into his seat. _Well, there's the lil' lass I remember,_ he thought, smiling. _Never the one to completely jump off ship without knowin' a bit or two 'bout the water below. And she didn't say "no," which means she's still weighing her options. Well 'en I'll just have to be puttin' 'em to both our favors._

"Let me answer your second question first 'n foremost. It was with great fortune that a few weeks ago, I stumbled on meself the secret to getting' to long, lost treasure. It's on an island not too far from here, 'n I can show ye the map once we get on board. That is, if ye still be willin'ta join me." He paused, staring at her.

"Go on," was all Meileine said.

Jack smiled and continued with his story. "Now, from what I've been 'earin', that treasure is heavily guarded by the inhabitants of that there isle. The treaure itself is in the heart of the island. And this is where you come in, love." He clasped his hands together and pointed at her. "I need you to help me sneak on over and through the island and help me grab onto that treasure. Savvy?"

Meileine thought it over. "How much bounty are we talking 'bout here?" she asked. She knew she couldn't lift a mountain's worth of gold and try to sneak away without making some sort of ruckus. Too much gold might be too risky with only two people. Jack looked at her and smiled.

_Great,_ she thought. _I hope he's not thinkin' that I'm only in it for the booty._

"Why, love, there's enough gold and glitter to pass around threefold."

"And what of this here island? And the security 'round the treasure? You ain't even told me the name of the island." It wasn't that she was suspicious of Jack, but she knew better when it came to this rambunctious pirate. She wanted to know what kind of mess she was getting herself into.

"Aye, Mei, ye be right," he said, finishing off his rum. "Now here be the first catch: I ain't tellin' ye anything till ye agree to join me." He trusted her, of course. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to lure her in if she knew all of what she was getting herself into.

And Meileine knew that. She could tell that they both had the same cogs turning in their heads. They were playing a game of the mind. Each knew the other's limits, and Meileine knew that Jack would never give her all the details until the very end. All that mattered now was trust. She did trust Jack, but only so well and so far. Did she trust him enough to let him drag her onto another perilous adventure? Her heart said yes, but her mind was still thinking it over.

_I suppose I've no choice then, eh?_ She took out her hand. "We 'ave an accord."

Jack took Meileine's hand in his and, instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips and kissed it. Meileine tried not to blush, but allowed a smile to come out.

"Splendid," he said, releasing her hand and digging into his bag. He placed the appropriate number of shillings onto the table and stood up, Meileine following suit. "We set said next week. Think ye still got what it takes to sail that high seas in search for great fortune?" It wasn't so much of a question as it was a dare.

"Captain," she answered with mock-hurt in her voice, "don't ye know who I am? Surely ye know ye be trustin' me?"

"Of course, m'lady," he laughed as they exited the cantina.

_An' that's why I chose ye, lil' Meileine. 'Cuz I know ye wouldn't betray me._ He sighed.

_We be knowin' each other too much, too well._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

In my hand-written draft I had put this as the first sentence of the author's notes: "The reason why this chapter's so long…." When I write up my drafts, they always look so long and I think to myself, _Wow, this is a long chapter,_ and it gets me by surprise to see that when I type it out that no, it isn't very long. I suppose that's why my paragraphs are so short. But if I just did it on the computer from the off then I think I'd feel pressured to make the paragraphs longer.

With that said, the reason why this chapter is so "long" is because I want to get to the adventure and romance already! Even though I had put "Drama/Romance" as the genre, it looks like there's going to be more adventure than I previously thought. The problem is that now I'm stuck in a rut: do I tell the story of what happens to Meileine and Jack during the week that the _Pearl_ is being repaired and restock? That way, there can be more romance and drama early on, and then adventure once they sail off. Or should I just go straight to the adventure and wait until later to explore their romance, or have a little romance during the adventure, or a lot of romance. Or I could do a little of each, of course. I just don't know. Please comment and give me your suggestions! They would be most appreciated.

It seems like Jack only wants Meileine for her role in the mission. Will he eventually fall in love with her? Why would he? Is he in love with her? Does he know that she's in love with him? Would he return her love? These teasing questions seem to be more dramatic than the actual story, haha. We'll wait and see.

Thank you again to my wonderful reviewer, The-Pirate-Lass!

Mistress Daphine


End file.
